Tayangan Kesayangan
by garekinclong
Summary: Jean butuh tayangan kesayangan, namun televisi tidak mengabulkan permintaannya. Eren bilang, Jean harus mempunyai kasih sayang agar televisi bisa menayangkan tayangan kesayangannya. For Jean Kirstein's birthday, maybe.


**[ Tayangan Kesayangan ]**

**Shingeki no Kyojin / ****進撃の巨人**© Hajime Isayama

**this fic **©garekinclong

**note/warning**: Tidak begitu didedikasikan untuk ulang tahunnya Jean. AU. Kemungkinan OOC. Hint JeanEren tetapi tidak kental, yaa selayaknya persahabatan mereka yang kayak gitu. Humor garing. Pay attention for typo(s)! Gagal paham EYD dan dialog bahasa gawl. Banyak bahasa kasar juga juga.

_**Enjoy!**_

.

.

.

Hari ini, entah karena maksud terselubung, Eren ingin menginap di rumah Jean selama 3 jam.

(Ya. Ini cuma kasusnya Eren saja yang bilang _nebeng_ di rumah orang lain hanya beberapa jam diistilahkan 'menginap'. Kalau bukan Eren, berarti dia imitasi Eren. Kalau bukan imitasi Eren juga, berarti dia gila.)

Awalnya: Eren datang, melepas alas kaki, membersihkan telapak kaki di atas _welcome_, mengetuk pintu dua kali, menyunggingkan senyum, menunggu pintu terbuka.

Sampai ia berubah menjadi spesies _arthropoda_ maupun _echinodermata_, si sahabat belum membukakan pintu.

Eren memijiit pipi, pegal menahan senyum. Kemudian, ia mencoba mengetuk pintu kembali. Kali ini teriakan nyaring menyertai.

"ANJING KELUAR GAK LO."

Eren berteriak sweg. Tetangga sebelah yang tengah menyirami bunga bernama latin _Hibiscus rosa-sinensis_, atau sebut saja _Shoe Flower_, langsung mengubah atensinya serta melotot kaget. Selang air di kepalannya salah siram. Pancurannya menukik menabrak seorang petugas pos yang sedang lewat menjalankan tugas negara. Alhasil, yah—

Ah, lanjutkan saja.

Diketuk lagi dua kali secara berirama. Lagi. Lagi. Dan lagi. Bahkan Eren sampai doyan mengetuk pintu dan menggoyangkan pinggulnya sedikit. Tahu-tahu, ia malah menikmati ketukan berirama tersebut. Boleh tidak, ya, dinamakan 'goyang ketuk berirama'?

Di ketukan selanjutnya, ujung tulang jarinya serasa mengetuk sesuatu yang lebih kenyal daripada pintu. Eren berhenti menikmati goyangannya. Ia menyadarkan diri.

Jean sudah membukakan pintu dan menerima jitakan manis di hidungnya. Untung hidung mancungnya tak melesak ke dalam.

"Da pa?"

"Nginep bentar boleh?"

"Ga."

**BLAM!**

Ya, begitu saja. Kurang dari satu menit, Eren sudah diusir dan dihadiahi angin topan hasil bantingan pintu dari Jean. Terima kasih, berkat itu rambut Eren berdiri semua.

"Lo lagi ngambek?" Eren masih di tempat dan berteriak pelan, yakin kalau Jean masih ada di dekat pintu.

"Ga."

"Kayak cewek aja. Bukain pintu, dong!"

"Hissh. Ya deh, ya."

Pintu berwarna kecokelatan terbuka. Jean mendapat secercah senyum gemilang dari Eren. Entah mendapat wangsit darimana, tapi ada yang berbisik pada Jean jika gigi putih menyilaukan Eren hasil konsultasi dengan dokter hewan selama setahun.

"Dah dibukain, ya. Tapi lo jangan masuk." Celetuk Jean, dengan intonasi datar. Pun wajahnya.

"Yah, Jean, gila lo ah. Gue nginep ya di sini. Tiga jam aja cukup!" Eren menarik kain kaos oblong Jean dan mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya (ia sangat bersyukur dianugerahi mata tidak sesipit Jean maupun Omnya, Om Levi)—mata _puppy_.

Jean menutup mata. Antisipasi sebelum melihat mata Eren. Kalau dibilang, Jean sudah hafal Eren dari lahir batin. Ia bisa menerka apa yang akan Eren lakukan selanjutnya, walau terkadang Jean tidak bisa menebak Eren kalau menyangkut aksi nekatnya.

"Buat?"

"Buat main! CIHUYYY!"

Eren masuk sembarangan dan menyerbu sofa ruang tamu kediaman Kirstein. Badannya memantul setelah mendaratkan seluruh tubuh di atasnya.

"HEH LO ANAK SAPA SIH ASAL NYELONONG!? DIAJARIN SAMA OM LO YA!?"

Jean mengambil tombak di sebelah pintu rumah.

.

.

.

"Jean. Aku mau nonton televisi. Boleh, ya," Eren mengambil remot yang tidur manis di atas meja ruang keluarga. Telapak tangannya mengapit tubuh remot tersebut, kemudian ibu jarinya menekan tombol merah yang terletak paling ujung di sudut atas remot.

"Gak. Gak boleh. Lo mau nginep apa numpang pokoknya ikutin peraturan gue. Anak liar harus jadi disiplin di sini," Jean sewot, memakan keripik kentang dengan kunyahan ganas sampai giginya nyeri.

"Hahahaha. Anak liar. Ha. Maksudnya apa," Eren tertawa sarkas sembari menekan nomor 1 sampai 50 upaya menggonta-ganti _channel _televisi sampai menampilkan tayangan yang menarik hati.

"Ya elo, _campagnard_," Jean membuang wadah keripik kentang yang berbahan dasar termoplastik ke tempat sampah berbentuk katak menganga—rongga mulutnya yang bolong dijadikan lubang tempat sampah.

Jam tangan Rolex selaku penunjuk waktu terdekat dalam lingkup pandang Jean—yang jelas, itulah fungsi utama jam tangan yang susah payah dibeli Jean—menunjukkan pukul satu siang.

"TAYANGAN KESAYANGAN!"

Jean lari dari sofa ruang tamu menuju tempat Eren bernaung sementara, sofa ruang keluarga. Tangan kurus yang menampakkan ruas-ruas jari yang panjang menyambar tidak santai remot yang sebelumnya tentram di genggaman Eren.

Jari telunjuk tangan kiri menekan tombol 7.

Layar televisi berganti. Hitam sejenak.

Jean Kirstein dengan keperjakaannya menunggu.

Eren yang pahanya diduduki pantat keras Jean mulai merasa linu.

"KANJUT! PERGI LO DARI PAHA SUCI GUE! PANTAT MULUS KENYAL MAH GAK APA, TAPI PANTAT LO KELEWAT TAJEM!" Lutut Eren terangkat ke atas, mencoba mengusir pantat Jean.

Ya. Begitu mudahnya pantat Jean terusir. Namun, karena Jean yang masih kaku menunggu layar televisi berubah wujud, pantatnya tidak menempati alas apa-apa pun si Jean tak menegakkan diri agar pantatnya tidak menungging.

Pantat Jean melayang, dan dalam posisi di depan kedua mata anak kesayangan Grisha Yeager.

"INI MALAH NGAMBANG SEENAK PANTAT DI DEPAN GUE!"

Eren geli campur jijik, kakinya menendang pantat Jean sekuatnya. Memang, Jean agak terpental sedikit, tapi karena gaya gravitasi mendukung agar Jean masih dapat berdiri di permukaan bumi, ia tak tajuh.

Eren mengatur nafas kesalnya. Tangannya menyambar cemilan khas rumahan yang sudah dimasak sepenuh hati oleh ibu Jean: kue putri salju.

"Lho, kok, belum muncul, ya. Dari tadi hitam terus," Jean mulai berjongkok seiring lelah berdiri.

"Sinyal televisinya nggak sayang kamu, kali, Jean," Pipi mulus Eren mulai berlumuran gula halus. Jika Eren terlalu lama makan kue putri salju, maka seluruh daerah pipinya akan tertutupi warna putih seolah ia titisan (titan) sinterklas.

Jean menoleh ke arah Eren dengan bumbu dramatis, "Jadi harus butuh kasih sayang supaya bisa nonton televisi?"

Eren meneguk kunyahan sebutir kue putri salju.

"Ya."

Tak lama, remot yang semula di tangan Jean berteleportasi ke dahi Eren. Membuahkan benjolan merah merekah yang sekali pandang dapat membuat semua makhluk merasa iba.

"Cah cinta," Jean masih senantiasa menunggu layar televisi yang masih kehitam-hitaman.

Efek dari pukulan ajaib Jean, Eren dapat melihat warna keputihan di depan matanya.

"Apakah itu Engkau, Malaikat?"

Padahal hanya gula halus yang menempel di bulu mata Eren.

.

.

.

Jean menyerah. Tayangan kesayangannya yang berdurasi tiga jam kini hampir selesai, menurut waktu. Ia harus merelakan ketidakmampuannya menonton acara yang paling ia tunggu tiap siang hari.

Yang benar saja, Jean Kirstein menunggui televisi berlayarkan hitam sampai betah tiga jam?

Bisa dipastikan siapapun yang berpacaran dengan Jean, mau selama apapun pacar Jean terlambat, Jean akan tetap menunggu. Asik, ya.

(Tapi bohong.)

Urat kemarahannya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan. Rasanya, emosinya memuncak sampai ke ubun-ubun. Ia mencoba mencari tempat melampiaskan kekesalan dan kemarahan.

Alhasil, Eren yang sudah menghabiskan toples ketiga dari kue putri salju menjadi korban Jean.

"_MERDEEEEEEEEEEE_!"

Jean mencekik leher Eren—karena tangannya sudah gatal dari tadi. Eren hampir memuntahkan kunyahannya. Tapi ia sadar diri jika muntah sekarang, pasti Jean benar-benar akan mencekiknya nonstop.

"PADAHAL DAPET _SPOILER_, INI EPISODE PALING MENDEBARKAN! PALING _FRESH_! PALING YAHUD! _BUT, WHY YOU GOTTA BE SO RUDE, SIGNAL_!?"

Tangannya melepas leher Eren. Matanya masih melotot dan dahinya masih berkerut. Eren yang masih diberi kesempatan hidup menelan kunyahannya yang belum ditelan.

**Glek**. "Ah, lega," Lalu Eren bersendawa.

"Hidup ini singkat, teman. Hidup indah bila mencari beras. Santai saja, kamu bisa cari di yutub," kata Eren menenangkan jiwa liar yang hampir memangsa jiwa suci dengan tepukan bahu yang meluluhkan hati.

"Tidak, Eren, kamu tidak mengerti," Jean mengulum bibir, menahan gigi taringnya berevolusi menjadi gigi taring serigala, "aku butuh yang _dubbing_an. Kamu harus tahu itu,"

"Ya, ya, sshh, kuenya masih sisa satu toples. Tenangkan dirimu, sahabat. Gula halusnya akan mendinginkan lidah," Eren menyodorkan setoples kue putri salju.

Jean mengedipkan mata, "Ehm, Ren, jadi kamu dari tadi makan ini?"

Eren mengangguk.

"Itu sisa lebaran, _by the way_. Kayaknya udah nggak layak dimakan,"

Gendang telinga Eren serasa pecah mendengar pernyataan telat yang baru diucapkan Jean.

.

.

.

Jam tangan Rolex yang masih bertengger di tangan kiri; terpasang berlawanan dengan denyut nadi, menunjukkan waktu kurang 5 menit lagi tayangan kesayangan Jean selesai.

"Sial. Sedih," Jean tergugu. Tubuhnya lemas, butuh asupan tayangan kesayangan.

"Mungkin lo harus ada kasih sayang biar televisinya luluh. Terus nyiarin tayangan kesayangan elo," Eren mencoba menyemangati sahabat dari jaman _neolitikum_.

"Dah deh gue tau elo emang pelawak garing. Trims," Jean masih menampakkan wajah kusut. Tak tampan lagi. Tak rupawan lagi.

Ah, ya. Memang dari lahir ia tercipta sebagai makhluk tanpa kerupawanan yang permanen.

Eren yang mulai merasa iba—iya, telat—mulai memikirkan cara menghibur sahabatnya.

Kedua tangannya dilingkarkan ke leher jenjang Jean. Dadanya bersentuhan dengan punggung si Kirstein muda. Eren menutup mata, mulai berkata lembut,

"Jean, lo makhluk hidup yang benar-benar butuh kasih sayang selain dari emak lo,"

Lima detik kemudian, dari leher, seluruh wajah, sampai telinga Jean memanas. Matanya membelalak ketika tayangan televisi berubah warna.

"_Nice timing_, Ren. Narutonya lagi pacaran sama Hinata, pula."

"Hehe. Maaf, Jean, tadi antenanya gue rusakin sebentar. Buat kado ulang tahun lo."

* * *

_**Welcome**_: sebut saja keset depan rumah

_**Arthropoda**_: hewan tak bertulang belakang yang memiliki tubuh beruas-ruas atau bersegmen dan kaki yang bersendi. Maaf authornya lagi belajar biologi.

_**Echinodermata**_: hewan tak bertulang belakang yang permukaan tubuhnya diselubungi oleh kulit berduri. Maaf authornya lagi belajar biologi [2].

_**Champagnard**_: bopung (bocah kampung) dalam bahasa Prancis (but correct me if im wrong)

_**Merde**_: semacam goddangit (intinya misuh) dalam bahasa Prancis

_**Kanjut**_: sebenernya kancut; bisa celana bisa misuh.

_**Kue putri salju**_: makanan idola musiman. (jika tidak tahu dan tidak pernah makan berarti anda kurang menikmati hidup)

* * *

**a/n**: HAPPY BIRTHDAY JARAN BENGIK JEAN KIRSTEIN AHHAAHHA LO MASIH IDUP AJA YHA

Lo harus syukur ya bisa dibuatin birthday fic sama gue yang gatau kenapa kelar dalam 2 jam (lah). Biasanya sih ngaret ww.

In fact, 10% didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Jean sementara 90% didedikasikan sebagai pelampiasan gara-gara gabisa nonton naruto hari ini huhuhuhu padahal saya suka pas sasuke lagi tarung ama kakang itachey.

Ya su dah. Oh, sekaligus pelampiasan ujian sekolah. /belajar woy

Penyebutan merk, nama chara lain, adegan yang familiar, nama latin bunga, kue putri salju, dan banyaknya misuh-misuh merupakan hasil dari perasaan saya yang sedang random (yang lagi ngidam makan ayam goreng krispi) (padahal ga lagi pms). Selebihnya, bukan milik saya (apalagi kue putri saljunya).

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita yang benar-benar tidak mengandung pesan moral yang berarti serta berakhir belok ini!

(Eh, eh, kue putri salju kalo disimpan berbulan bulan sampe lebaran mau tiba lagi layak disebut kadaluwarsa ga, sih?)

**[ Sign, ffn user garekinclong ]**


End file.
